


告别

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: GH only, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	告别

土方披着漆黑的丧服跪坐在昏暗的灵堂里，摇曳的烛火映照着银时遗照里傻乎乎的笑容。自从银时不告而别已经过去了几年的时间，银时就像凭空消失了一样，连蛛丝马迹都没留下。银时留下的笔记都被他翻烂了，银时可能去的地方也跑遍了，尽管心里的声音喊着活要见人，死要见尸，可和银时做了多年夫妻的默契却让他觉得银时应该是有苦衷必须要消失。于是土方利用自己职业的便利，伪造了证据，告诉万事屋的孩子们银时已经中毒死亡，策划了这场葬礼，并亲自来守灵。

棺材里不过是一套衣服罢了，土方不断告诉自己，那个卷毛蠢货肯定不知道在什么地方活蹦乱跳。他怨恨银时的不告而别，却也气愤自己的无能，不但帮不上忙，连银时在哪里都不知道。“哼，这样也好，就当是告别吧，也好断了念想。”土方轻轻抚着身边的棺材， 喃喃地说着，像是说给不知道在哪的银时，又好像是在自言自语，“呵，还记得你总说讨厌v字刘海……” 土方说着慢慢拢着自己的刘海，那和本人一样顽固的v字刘海难得顺了主人的心意，渐渐变成了中分的样子。

在这空无一人的灵堂里，一直以来被压抑的情绪化作泪水，如决堤的洪水般喷薄而出。土方趴着棺材上，钴蓝色的眼睛大睁着，任由泪水不断流淌，随着低低的呜咽声，乌木棺材慢慢被泪水浸湿。 他闭上眼睛，眼前却尽是银时的影子。他和银时都背负了太多责任，连示弱的资格都没有，只有在对方面前才能放下防备互相舔舐伤口，而现在，那个可以让他脱下带刺坚壳的温暖的怀抱却变成了眼前冰冷的棺材。

转眼时间已经来到了后半夜，正是一天里人最困的时候，趴在棺材上的土方正艰难抵抗着来势汹汹的睡意。迷迷糊糊中，土方突然听到背后传来重物落地的声音，正想回头看时却被揽进了一个温暖的怀抱。沙哑但熟悉的声音在土方耳边响起，“别—看—我—”随后， 一只缠满画着符文的绷带的手捂上了土方的眼睛。熟悉的，带着甜味的气息包围了土方，他顺从地闭上了眼睛，放松身体靠进了魇魅的怀抱里。

黑色的丧服被丢在一旁，刻着符文的绷带如活蛇一般攀上了土方白皙的身躯，其中一条蒙上了土方的眼睛，其他的则缠上了土方的四肢。魇魅的双手覆上了土方的乳尖，爱抚缓慢而细致，宛如是一场告别的仪式。土方的乳尖迅速充血涨大，往日承欢的记忆不断被唤醒，被开发彻底的身体不断渴求着更多，直到红霞漫布土方全身，魇魅才不舍地放开那两颗朱红的果实。魇魅的手指随着微凉的润滑剂挤进了那个饥渴地收缩着的小穴，土方咬着嘴唇，低声闷哼着。

几年未承雨露的小穴有些生涩，但在魇魅爱抚下很快便恢复了湿软火热。而魇魅的另一只手轻抚着土方的脸颊，让他回头和自己接吻。魇魅霸道地闯进土方嘴里攻城略地，两人的舌头交缠起舞，淫靡的银丝顺着土方的嘴角流下。

感到肉穴已经足够湿软的魇魅让土方扶着棺材跪在地上，挺翘的臀部高翘在空中，露出那个还在滴着润滑剂的小穴。昏暗的灵堂里，这具白花花的身子着实有些晃眼，于是魇魅俯身上前，缠着绷带的身躯掩盖了土方白皙的肌肤，绷带上的符文也泛起诡异的紫色光芒。

粗长的肉棒不断在土方的肠道里进出，魇魅掐着土方的腰，发狠地挺动着，就像是要把这几年没做的都补回来一样，强大的力道让土方只能扶着棺材以求依靠。土方已然陷入了快感的漩涡之中，眼前尽是如燃烧的镁般刺眼的白光，每当前列腺被碾过时，放浪甜腻的呻吟便会从他口中飘出。那个消失了几年，苍白宛如亡灵的，本该躺在棺材里的人如今正在自己的灵堂里和自己的未亡人激烈地交合。

土方感觉自己的意识像一块被丢进水里的钠块一样，不断燃烧消融在这场激烈的性事之中，那双钴蓝的眸子直往上翻。无法思考的他只能遵循本能迎合着银时的节奏摆腰，肉穴里层层叠叠的软肉也献媚地吸吮着银时的肉棒。肠道里的肉棒不断又准又狠地刺激着前列腺，土方在这快感的狂潮里扶着银时的棺材颤抖着，前端的性器宛如失禁般流着精液，而他那不断紧缩的肉穴也逼着银时缴了械。

疲乏至极的土方已然昏睡过去，魇魅帮他做了清理，却在帮他套上衣服时拿着他的内裤愣住了。那块小小的布料满溢着土方的味道，于是魇魅把它折好，像宝贝一样藏进怀里。魇魅脱下外套，把那件有些破损的云纹和服盖在了土方身上，又从腰间取下洞爷湖放在他身边。安顿好土方后，魇魅戴上斗笠，拿了一串供桌上的团子咬在嘴里，消失在了黑夜之中。


End file.
